warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 12
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 11 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 13}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 12. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Wolkenpfote *Sandsturm *Mausefell *Sturmwind *Blaustern *Weißpelz *Dunkelstreif *Aschenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Prinzessin *Borkenpelz Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager Tiere *Maus *Krähe *Sperling *Taube Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Ungeheuer, Zweibeiner, Donnerweg, SternenClan, Frischbeute *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junges, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Anführer, Schüler *Redewendung: "sich die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 154: Der Satz "Don't let them take me!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Lass sie mich nicht wegbringen!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie haben mich gefangen!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 138 von Rising Storm) *Seite 154: Der Satzrest "(...) pulled away and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 138 von Rising Storm) *Seite 154: Der Ausruf "Wait!" (zu Deutsch: "Warte/t!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Bleib hier!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 138 von Rising Storm) *Seite 154: Der Satzrest "(...) dashed out of the passageway and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 138 von Rising Storm) *Seite 154: Der Satzrest "(...) to him (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 138 von Rising Storm) *Seite 155: Der Satzteil "Fireheart couldn't block out the (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz konnte den (...) nicht aus seinem Gedächnis verbannen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ständig sah er den (...) vor sich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 139 von Rising Storm) *Seite 155: Der Satzrest "(...) turned over (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 139 von Rising Storm) *Seite 155: Der Satz "Sandstorm's mew became brisk, and Fireheart felt a surge of frustration." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sandsturms Miauen wurde aufgeweckter/barscher und Feuerherz fühlte Enttäuschung/Frustration in ihm ansteigen/anschwellen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ihre Stimme wurde energisch, und Feuerherz spürte, wie ihn eine tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit überkam." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 139 von Rising Storm) *Seite 156: Das Wort mich vom Satz "Du hast mich!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 140 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 156: Der Satz "With every step, the thorn-sharp worry about what Fireheart was going to say to the rest of the Clan added to his misery." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Mit jedem Schritt vergrößerte sich sein Elend durch seinen dornenscharfen Kummer, was Feuerherz denn nun zum Rest des Clans sagen sollte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mit jedem Schritt wurde seine Verzweiflung stärker. Was sollte er dem Clan sagen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 140 von Rising Storm) *Seite 156: Der Satz Einmal Hauskätzchen, immer Hauskätzchen! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 140 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 157: Der Satzrest "(...), the mouse swinging between his jaws." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 140 von Rising Storm) *Seite 158: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun beschrieben. *Seite 159: "Hallo!" - am statt eines Ausrufezeichens müsste hier eigentlich nur ein Punk stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 142 von Rising Storm) *Seite 159: "(...), über deine eigenen Schnurrhaare hinauszudenken." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 143 von Rising Storm) *Seite 159: "Erleichtert legte er sich neben Sturmwind nieder (...)" - eigentlich müsste es "ihr" oder "Sandsturm heißen, da Feuerherz sich im Original nicht neben Sturmwind, sondern neben Sandsturm legt (vgl. Seite 143 von Rising Storm) *Seite 159: "(...) und befangen blickte er über die Lichtung." - Statt befangen müsste es "unbeholfen", da im Original die Rede von looked awkwardly around ist (vgl. Seite 143 von Rising Storm) *Seite 160: Der Satzrest "(...), his small body stiff and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 143 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 12nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 12 Kategorie:Verweise